The present invention relates generally to the field of predictive analysis (“PA”). Specifically, the present invention relates to a predictive architecture system and method for predicting likely future evolutions by aggregating and analyzing large amounts of data.
Predictive analysis capabilities are those that support an analyst's or organization's ability to generate hypotheses and create forward-looking predictions at both the strategic and tactical levels of analysis. The realm of predictive analysis requires a set of capabilities that go beyond straightforward search, data mining, and knowledge extraction methods. This is because predictive analysis seeks to model how persons (either individuals or organizations) act over time to accomplish a desired goal.
Predictive Analytics is a term used for analytical methods, typically operating on either structured or streaming data, generating next-state estimations. These methods could range from state vector estimation (e.g., Kalman filtering) to trend analysis and other forecasting methods.